Kai Eledoreo
Overview Kai Eledoreo is a 16-year old deer-mouse with orange fur and honey colored eyes. He stands at around 3'9", making him average height for an Alchemian Mobian. He has relatively large, round ears and long fur atop his head which he styles in a ponytail. His wardrobe consists of traditional, shamanic attire of the Mesoguan people: a relatively plain, brown shirt and pants and the bright red and green cloak woven that represents wisdom and guidance. The rest of his outfit consists of red and green shoes, white gloves and socks, and finally a headband adorned with a fire and earth-powered alchemy stone known as the Arahid Talisman. This is supplemented by a collection of beads and an enchanted, preserved leaf. Personality Kai seems to be the corporeal embodiment of patience. He spends a majority of his time either practicing or meditating and overall has a chill demeanor regardless of the task at hand. His inviting and non-threatening personality is easily capable of drawing in positive attention, and his calmness seems to radiate around him and ease the tension of others. On the other hand, his pacifist attitude stems from an underlying fear of conflict and change, which also means that he can definitely show his manipulative and cowardly side if placed in an uncomfortable situation. It's far easier for him to conform and be brave when he knows he has a person or group of people by his side, so when dealing with troubles. his first action is usually to find any sort of support for assistance and advice before acting. History Kai hails from Mesoguana, a South-Western country within the continent of Alchemia know for their bitterly dry prairies. As this area gets very little rain and is populated by dry plants and other kinds of foliage, it is extremely prone to huge wildfires either from Mobian activity or lightning strikes. Since this area is caught somewhere in between the range of elemental loci, it is extremely dangerous and difficult to inhabit. The magic of the fire and earth loci that exist in the West and South of Alchemia respectively were never meant to cross paths, thus Mesoguana was labelled a "Badland' and suffered from a lack of resources and support from the more prosperous cities. Kai himself is a shaman-in-training, studying to work under the governor of the small nation. Unlike the shamans of other countries who focus their discipline in prayers and calling on miracles from nature, Mesoguan shamans have adopted a more pessimistic mentality in their magic. The shamans of "The Forlorn Prairie" use summons and spells of destruction to eliminate unfavorable circumstances and bad times and grow paradise from the fertile ash that remains. Thus, their mentality towards life is that of ambition. They were put on this Earth to take a stand and make a name for themselves, and it was their duty to be merciless in their pursuit of prosperity. While they were able to live a sustainable life and survive in the desert badlands, a promising opportunity arose from Oarkaae, an icy country residing in Northeast region of Alchemia. Chief Isrek Akvase and his son, Rigel, had figured out a way to engineer Bergite and create all-terrain vehicles. This would make travel in and out of badlands much easier, and while Bergite was most suitable for transport over ice, word spread of their discovery and the governor of Mesoguana, Lord Yama, took interest. Thus, Yama decided to send a diplomat over to Oarkaae to seek collaboration and trade. Isrek agreed to this interaction, but the message sent was also intercepted by the Borean government, the most powerful city-state near the Northern (Air-elemental) Loci. The empowerment and unification of the Badland regions could spell trouble from the selfishly prosperous Cardinal states. Therefore, Kai was captured. Mesoguan officials sent a distress signal through another message, this time more securely hidden, and an Oarkaaen search party, led by Rigel, was sent over on a rescue mission. They succeeded, but tensions between the countries only escalated further. Thus, Kai and his new friend, Rigel began searching for a way to free the Badlands from their seemingly cursed, uninhabitable state and gain respect and dignity in a way that wouldn't result in an all-out war. Fighting Style and Abilities 'Fighting Style' Kai is a "keep-away" style fighter who excels in combat when he can keep his opponents in a long-to-medium range away from him. While both he and his abilities are rather slow in execution, it is made up for in their damage potential and fear-factor (as nobody wants to be set on fire). His non-magical, melee combat is also rather lacking as well, but he makes up for this through his large resource of magical energy and damage potential. He also has a reliant way to deal with long-range attacks being able to burn most physical projectiles to ashes. 'Abilities' ''Foreboding Path'' Kai channels his magic into the ground to form a trail of grass that travels in a contouring path that snakes on the ground towards opponents. When desired, this grass will wilt and dry, now easily ignitable. The generated path does not have infinite range, however, and quickly fades away after being formed. If Kai is already in a field, grassy area, or is otherwise near plan foliage he can dry this out too, saving energy from not having to generate grass from scratch. ''Scorched Earth'' Kai uses his magic to summon an enchanted, glowing leaf that detonates upon hitting dried foliage. this will result in a massive, but short explosion of fire that deals damage and can set enemies ablaze, dealing considerable damage over time.This fire will not spread except to nearby dried plants. ''The Oasis of Karma'' Kai can summon a small, hexagonal sigil on floors, surfaces, or even upright in the air that generates incorporeal, grasping roots that can reach out and grab an opponent. While this does not hinder movement, this will siphon health from a foe, which Kai can then use to create a field of lush grass and desert flowers that restore either his or an ally's health over a period of time. This ability is short ranged from the sigil, and is easily missed. ''Shamanic Annihilation'' Kai can stop a physical projectile in its tracks by generating a heat wave. any inanimate objects caught in the pulse are frozen in place and becomes combustible through Scorched Earth. ''After using three enchanted leaves, the effect ends and any remaining projectiles continue on their path. ''Dance of the Mesoguan Shaman Kai performs a slow, but forceful dance, similar to Tai Chai that summons whirlwinds of enchanted leaves that can be ignited and launched towards opponents. Kai can also use a gust of leaves for a short ranged attack: exploding upon contact with an enemy. This will deal damage and stagger opponents with weak or no defense. 'Statistics' ATK: 5Kai's ability to create tinder and set it ablaze through magical attacks is extraordinary. His attacks have good range and excel at dealing with offensive threats. DEF: 3While Kai does not have significant coverage in the way of armor, his ability to keep opponents away and to dispose or stop physical projectiles makes him extremely safe in a fight. While his magical abilities are great, Kai is, ironically, susceptible to energy and magically based attacks and projectiles, as he cannot burn and destroy them. SPD: 1Kai is rather slow on the ground and thus prefers to fight in a more defensive manner: standing his ground in one location and waiting for the opponents to approach or strike first. He has a mediocre running speed on the ground and almost no aerial capabilities without the assistance of others. CTR: 2While Kai has no long term stuns or crowd-control effects, His powers allow him to stagger and slow down opponents. There is also a definite fear-factor for foes who are afraid or vulnerable to being set ablaze, which Kai can use to his advantage in combat. UTL:5While Kai's Oasis of Karma is rather short ranged, it is a very potent health-drain and heal that can be used on both him and his allies. His ability to destroy multiple projectiles in a nearby radius is also a potent tool to protect allies and keep them safe. RES: 4Since the source of Kai's energy is from the Earth itself, his pool of mana (magical energy) is nearly inexhaustible. This causes problems in other areas though, as he must be nearby or in contact with some sort of ground or solid material to use Foreboding Path, arguably the strongest and most important ability in his arsenal. Extras Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Magical Abilities